Whatever it Takes
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Songfic. Using the song Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse. Anyway, I'm back from my hiatus and am on a writing spree so expect to see more from me soon. Oh yeah and enjoy the story.


A/N: Look

A/N: Look! It's my first D/L fic after my hiatus. I was listening to this song and I just thought, 'wow how perfect for Danny and Lindsay.' Anyway in this fic, mean previews don't exist. So on with the story.

Oh yeah, and reviews would be greatly loved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lifehouse, or any of their songs. Nor do I own CSI:NY as you can tell by the evil previews.

Whatever it Takes

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is I didn't even know

Now there are a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find one reason to stay…

"Just back off Lindsay and leave me alone!" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. Yet as much as he wanted to take it back, he couldn't apologize. It was like he was suddenly frozen. It was her face. As her concerned look fell and one of hurt and sadness took over. This was his fault. She turned and walked away and all he did was watch her.

Sitting down he put his face in his hands. How could he do this to his Montana? The worst of it was he didn't know why he had done it. It wasn't like this with Reuben. He opened up to her and talked. Now it was much worse. He considered Reuben as a son but Louie was his brother. Yet he knew Lindsay better then Louie and although it sounded mean, he cared for her more. So why did he push her away? This was just one of the thousands of reasons she should break up with him. So now he hoped that she could remember that one reason she had always stayed. Otherwise there was nothing else left for him.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

But if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together

Whatever it takes

As he walked back to his office he saw Lindsay walking out. She didn't stop. Even as Danny gently grabbed her arm she roughly threw him off. This wasn't right! He decided then and there to fix this no matter what it took. He was gonna turn this whole thing around and make it work. He'd let her down and he knew it. But he didn't want to lose her. Not for something like this, not for something that could be easily fixed. He would change. Change his attitude and his mind set. He would change the world for her. Ever since Reuben he hadn't been the same, but now he had this chance to change and he's was going to use it well. Now all he had to do was wait; wait for Lindsay to calm down before he would go see her. He would find out just what he had to do to keep her…forever.

You said if we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me inside even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see

She said like it or not that's the way it's gotta be

You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

Two hours later Lindsay answered the door with tear strained cheeks, to find Danny standing there. With his hands in his pockets he looked up at Lindsay.

"Can I come in? Please?" Danny all but begged. Lindsay thought about it for a moment, weighing up the risks, before silently nodding and allowing him entrance. After closing the door, Lindsay sat on her couch. Danny approached and sat in an arm chair almost opposite her, but not quite.

"What do you want Danny?"

"To apologize, to make things right, to make it up to you but most of all I just want you." Danny explained. Lindsay found it hard not to forgive him there and then and just run into his lap. Instead she though about what he'd just said. It was said with such remorse and promise.

"You're actually going to give this a proper go?" Lindsay asked as her rational side took over.

"I've always been tryin' Linds, I'm just not very good. I need you and I need your help. What do I need to do Montana? I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Danny," Lindsay started, "I don't need to you do anything totally amazing. I just need you to talk to me. Not just casually but about the deep stuff. Link what's been going on with you lately. Don't try to protect me from it and don't try and hind it from me. That's the part that hurts the most Dan, the feeling you can't trust me. You can't bottle it 'cause you only end up hurting yourself and me. And this is a perfect example of it." Danny nodded. "You're important to me Danny, and I can't bare seeing you do this to yourself. Before you can love me the way I love you, you have to learn to love yourself."

"Okay." Danny stood up and walked towards her, sitting down next to her he took her hand…

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know I've let you down

But if you give me a chance

And give me a break

I'll keep us together

I know you deserve much better

"Louie died." Danny stated simply as Lindsay grasped his hand tighter, urging him to keep going. " The bashing left something in his head, an aneurism type thing and the doctors didn't pick it up. He was at home and…and he just fell over and died." Danny sobbed, tears tracking down his cheeks as Lindsay engulfed him in a hug. "He's gone Linds and he's not coming back."

Once Danny had settled again Lindsay spoke.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because it's the wrong way round; I'm not suppose to cry, I'm suppose to comfort you."

"A relationship is two way Danny." He nodded and pulled her onto his lap.

Remember when I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you

Never find myself

Let's hold onto each other

Above everything else

Start over, start over

"I get that now Montana."

"Good. I don't want to lose you."

"I can't lose you. You make me. Remember when Reuben died?" Lindsay nodded. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Did you know that? Do you think we can just start over?" Lindsay smiled.

"Yes, I do." Danny lent down and kissed her.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

But if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

Ill keep us together

Whatever it takes


End file.
